fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nya! Pretty Cure
Nya! Pretty Cure (Pretty Cure Animal Warriors in the english dub) is a fan series created by FairySina. The basic idea was a crossover between Pretty Cure and Tokyo Mew Mew. But now they are one Pretty Cure Team with 4 Cures and 4 Mascots. And its drawn in the Heartcatch Style. Story Nya! Pretty Cure Episodes Background Story There is a peaceful place called Pet Seaport. This Seaport is the home of many animal-like fairies. Pet Seaport has a portal which is a secret passage into the humans world. This passage is hidden under the water. The life there is very peacefully. But one day, evil members of the DobutsuHanta-Club came to this land and everything chanced. The, so lovley fairies, became evil Zetsume monsters. And the land has lost his beautiful scenery. The members of the DobutsuHanta-Club wanted to do the same to the humans world. But before this could happen, four warriors came and fought against them. They brought the peace back to the Pet Seaport. Now they are still a legend. And this legendary warriors are called; Nya! Pretty Cure. Plot In the humans world, there is a seaport, called Port Petto. And there live four girls; Nekoitoshi Anzu, Kurotadori Miu, Ritoruikusen Hoshi and Nousagi Kaori. They are going to the same school. One day, Anzu found in the park a interesting golden bracelet. She was so excited, so she put it on. Shortly after that, a little fairy came to Anzu. The fairy said, her name is Nana and she is a fairy from the Pet Seaport. She also told Anzu, that she need some help because her homeplace is in danger. Anzu was not sure about that. She thought she was dreaming. But then she decied to help this litte cat-like fairy. After that a monster named Zetsume attacked the town. Nana was afraid but she knew that the power of Pretty Cure could stop the monster. And then she fell a strange power from Anzu. So Anzu had to be a Pretty Cure. Together with Nana, Anzu transformed into Cure Kitty and defeated the Zestsume. Now, Nana and Cure Kitty have to find the other Cures and them fairies, to rescue the Pet Seaport. Characteres Cures Nekoitoshi Anzu(猫いとし杏, Nekoitoshi Anzu, Berry Audrey in english dub) Voiced by: Mamiko Noto Anzu is the oldest of the Cures and the lead Cure. Anzu is a girl, who is full of energie. She likes to draw animals. She is a student from the Koneko Academy. She has no problems, talking to other people. She also cares a lot for her friends. But she is very sensitive. If you hurt her, she will get very angry at you. Her alter ego is Cure Kitty '(キュアキティ, ''Kyua Kiti) and she represents a cat. '''Toriki Miu(鳥木美羽, Toriki Miu, Raven Blewett in english dub) Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu Miu is the youngest of the Cures. She is a student from the Koneko Academy who loves animals. She is a good friend of Anzu and Hoshi and is also Kaori's friend childhood. Her alter ego is Cure Blackbird (キュアブラックバード, Kyua Burakkubirdo) and she represents a blackbird. Kikemono Hoshi '(黄獣星, ''Kikemono Hoshi, '''Terry Garrett in english dub) Voiced by: Saki Nakajima Hoshi is the best friend of Anzu. She is a student from the Koneko Academy who is really good at sports and her favorite sport is hockey. But she envies Anzu because of her drawings. Her alter ego is Cure Fox (キュアフォックス, Kyua Fokkusu) and she represents a fox. Ninjinno Kaori(人参野香, Ninjinno Kaori, Jasmine Diamond in english dub) Voiced by: Junko Noda Kaori is the last Cure of that team. She is a student from the Koneko Academy. She is a loner and likes it to be alone. But she still has a boyfriend. Her alter ego is Cure Bunny(キュアバニー, Kyua Bani) and she represents a bunny. Mascots Nana(ナナ, Nana, Cat in english dub) Voiced by: Nana is a cat-like creature from Pet Seaport. She is Anzu's mascot and partner.. She always ends her sentences with "~nana" or "~na" Kuro(クロ, Kuro, Wing in english dub) Voiced by: Kuro is a bird-like creature from Pet Seaport. He is Miu's mascot and partner.. He always ends his sentences with "~kuhu" Kin (きん, Kin, Star in english dub) Voiced by: Kin is a fox-like creature from Pet Seaport. She is Hoshi's mascot and partner. She always ends her sentences with "~kii" Usagi (ウサギ, Usagi, Rabbit in english dub) Voiced by: Usagi is a bunny-like creature from Pet Seaport. He is Kaori's mascot and partner. Supporting Characters Himishinpi Koko (ひみ神秘ここ Himishinpi Koko) Koko is a classmate of the Cures. Nekoitoshi Hikari (猫いとしひかり Nekoitoshi Hikari) Hikari is Anzu's older sister. Yujintsuyoi Kenji (ユジン強い研二 Yujintsuyoi Kenji) Kenji is Kaori's boyfriend. Villains Members of the DobutsuHanta-Club: *'Pio-zun' *'Kitanai' *'Mirrors' **''Mirror Kitty'' **''Mirror Blackbird'' **''Mirror Fox'' **''Mirror Bunny'' Locations *'Port Petto' the hometown of the Cures. *'Koneko Academy' the school the Cures go to. *'Pet Seaport' the homeplace of the mascots. *'Jiyu Forest' **'Pretty Cure Hideout' *'Water Portal' the portal between Port Petto and Pet Seaport Items *'Shiny Bracelets' (Power Bracelets in the dubbed version) the henshin item of the Cures. Their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure! Power Up!" *'MewMew Cross' the weapons of the Cures. Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars ♥ Big Charge! Anniversary Festival GoGo!' Trivia *Nya! Pretty Cure is very similar to Heartcatch Pretty Cure *Nya! Pretty Cure is the third season with dark Cures. The first were Heartcatch Pretty Cure (Mirage Pretty Cure) and Smile Pretty Cure (Bad End Pretty Cure). **But it's the first season, in which the dark Cures appear in both, the season and the movie. *The german version of Nya! Pretty Cure is much shorter. It has just 25 Episodes. Gallery External Links Nya! Pretty Cure (german) Disclaimer I don't own Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure © Toei References Category:Fan Series Category:Nya! Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's first Generation